For filling and tying bags of certain products, such as tortillas, the bags are generally filled manually and moved by a worker to a bag closing apparatus. Tortillas and similar items are generally stacked one on top of the other to form a generally cylindrical stack of a predetermined number of tortillas. The stack is then deposited in a bag and the bag closed for shipment.
Further, filling bags with granular material or several small items generally requires that the bag be held in an upright position while it is being filled and transported until the open neck of the bag has been closed.
A need exists for a bagger that can open and hold a bag while it is being filled and associated apparatus for removing the filled bag from the bagger, closing the bag and depositing the closed bag on a suitable conveyor to be deposited in boxes or other containers for shipment